


He's a Natural Blue

by averageaiden



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageaiden/pseuds/averageaiden
Summary: Travis glanced at the time. “Well that does it for this episode of Awsten and Travis’s Slumber Party–”“–where we read you entirely fictional Waterparks bedtime stories,” Awsten added suspiciously. He winked at the camera.





	He's a Natural Blue

_So when you think about it_ , Awsten thought to himself, _it’s really Geoff who’s the poser._ He was unreasonably amused by this. Awsten stared in awe, captivated by Geoff’s otherworldly beauty.

“How long was your flight?” Otto asked.

“About 2 earth years,” Geoff responded. He’d really taken getting out of his hometown to the next level.

Geoff was technically supposed to lay low, but the department had no real way of keeping an eye on him. This was the most remote investigation he’d ever embarked on, and there was a significant lag in communications with the control center. Awsten had obviously started to catch on, being in close proximity to him for weeks on end on Warped Tour. It was a relief to finally share his biggest secret.  

The first half of the set went suspiciously well. At the onset of the second verse of “Take Her to the Moon” an alarming beam of light appeared in the distance.

 _Blue like Geoff’s eyes_ , Awsten noted. _Wait, was Geoff’s skin always blue?_ The light began sweeping the venue.

 _The light crew have really outdone themselves_ , Geoff thought before remembering they were outside. As the realization set in, he turned to face the spacecraft with an expression reminiscent of the time he met Mikey Way. As the light drew nearer, a caricature of a flying saucer emerged from a cloud of smoke.

Otto cleared his throat. “Uh, Geoff, do you know these guys?” he said into his mic.

His heart was now racing on tempo with the song. The stage lights flickered off and the music turned to static, leaving Geoff standing in the blue spotlight, frozen. He felt a sudden weight lifted off his shoulders. His guitar began to float up. The strap hooked his arm, waking him from his trance. He instinctively grabbed onto it. His heels lifted off the ground. Looking down at the earth below he became dizzy. The guitar strap was slipping from his grasp.

The blur of voices slowly came into focus–murmurs of heat exhaustion and dehydration. Geoff opened his eyes, immediately blinded by the unobstructed sunlight. _Hadn’t it been cloudy?_ _How much time had passed?_

 _Oh hey, Geoff’s awake._ “Geoff! Are you awake?” Awsten shouted, ceasing the game of Simon Says he had been leading the crowd in.

“What happened?” he asked.

“It’s 2018, we all need to drink more water,” Awsten said, not necessarily helping the situation. Otto handed him a bottle of water.

Geoff experienced a relatively normal amount of memory loss, but what was truly out of the ordinary was that literally no one else could clearly remember the moments leading up to his collapse, despite being conscious the entire time.

Jawn pulled out his camera and gasped. His memory card was completely empty.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Travis glanced at the time. “Well that does it for this episode of Awsten and Travis’s Slumber Party–”
> 
> “–where we read you entirely fictional Waterparks bedtime stories,” Awsten added suspiciously. He winked at the camera.


End file.
